


Une saveur inédite

by Alaiya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Fantasizing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Yuuri s'abandonne à l'Eros, bien malgré lui d'aucuns diront ; mais d'aucuns se trompent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Communauté LJ / Jour / Thème** : 31_jour / 4 décembre – Fauché en plein rêve  
>  **Disclaimer** : Studio MAPPA  
>  **Note** : Si on m'avait dit... *lève les yeux au ciel*

_Est-ce qu’il me voit ?_

Oui. Victor est là, les mains au fond de ses poches, et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

_Parfait. Tout est parfait._

Etirant le cou et ravalant sa salive, Yuuri s’élance et retombe gracieusement quelques mètres plus loin, sans même que la tête lui tourne. Victor lui a dit de songer à ce qui lui donne le plus de plaisir et que s’il s’agit d’un plat de porc pané, alors très bien : va pour le porc pané !

Pourtant, alors que la musique – devenue si familière qu’il s’endort et se réveille avec elle qui enroule ses accords entre les volutes de son esprit épuisé – rythme sa danse et que son harmonie sensuelle s’empare progressivement de tout son corps, ce n’est plus la chaleur de la cuisine de sa mère qu’il sent s’épanouir en lui mais celle d’une autre saveur, bien différente.

Le regard de Victor est sur lui, comme il se concentre sur sa prochaine figure. Le regard de Victor est sur lui, tandis qu’il virevolte sur la glace. Le regard de Victor est sur lui, et il glisse d’un pas agile pour traverser tout l’espace dans sa direction avant de bifurquer brusquement et de revenir au centre de la patinoire.

Et si, plus que ses yeux, ce sont ses mains qu’il sent sur son corps ? Son premier mouvement, alors que les notes de l’Eros retentissent de nouveau, se ralentit. Il savoure la caresse dont il perçoit la tiédeur sous son justaucorps. Puis il s’élance avec toujours cette sensation, nouvelle, des mains de Victor sur sa peau. Mais il veut plus ! Sa tête s’incline en arrière quand son corps se cambre et il l’aperçoit, là-bas, qui l’observe. Est-ce qu’ainsi il s’offre mieux à son attention ? A présent, Victor peut le toucher plus encore : son corps gagne en souplesse et en assurance et s’étourdit de la musique, s’oublie et s’envole, porté par les bras forts qui l’enlacent.

Yuuri a l’impression d’irradier, mais c’est le corps de Victor qui le brûle, épousant le sien tout entier pour danser avec lui. Danser ? Il s’immobilise un bref instant, la tête baissée mais les yeux relevés vers ceux de Victor. Victor qui ne bouge plus. Victor qui ne le quitte plus. Il repart, le cœur affolé, les reins en feu et c’est les yeux fermés qu’il s’abandonne à une ultime pirouette dont il ne veut pas qu’elle cesse. Tourne, et tourne, et tourne encore ! Victor est en lui à présent, il le sent, il le goûte, il le savoure, il boit à ses yeux, comme à ses mains, comme à son corps.

Le souffle, soudain, lui manque. Et alors que le monde cesse peu à peu de tourner autour de lui, il se mord les lèvres, un baiser de Victor coulant le long de son cou offert au ciel.

« Ben alors mon cochon ? »

Yuuri sursaute si fort qu’il s’emmêle les patins et tombe en arrière, ses fesses heurtant durement la glace. Ahuri, il cligne des yeux et aperçoit au-dessus de lui _l’autre_ Yuri qui le contemple, goguenard :

« Ca te fait un sacré effet le porc pané, dis donc ! » Et l’adolescent russe de désigner d’un index vengeur le bas-ventre de Yuuri un peu trop moulé par son pantalon d’entraînement.

_Non !_

Ecarlate, Yuuri s’empresse de se redresser, un poing refermé sur une quinte de toux affectée et l’autre stratégiquement placé devant l’objet du délit.

« Allez, dégage de ma glace, lance le Russe d’une voix méprisante. Que je te montre ce que c’est que le vrai amour. »

Derrière lui, Yuuri sent le poids du regard de Victor sur lui. Il n’ose pas se retourner. S’il a vu…

_Je vais mourir de honte._

Mais c’est avec fatalisme qu’il subit l’étreinte enthousiaste de Victor lequel, sans prévenir, le soulève avant de le reposer, de l’obliger à pivoter et de lui adresser un sourire éclatant :

« Tu m’as offert un moment formidable, merci Yuuri !

— Heu, je…

— Et tu sais – Victor se penche vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de l’oreille de Yuuri qui donnerait n’importe quoi pour se liquéfier sur place en cet instant très précis – je crois que je vais t’offrir tout le porc pané que tu veux, afin que tu continues à patiner de cette façon. _Pour moi_. »

 


End file.
